Don't Sleep Tonight
by hilzanne
Summary: She had kissed him earlier that evening, so near his mouth he could almost taste her. What he wouldn't have done to turn slightly so their lips had met. Takes place directly after "A Foot Too Big." Apritello one-shot. Can you handle all the fluff? It gets a little steamy!


The farmhouse was eerily quiet at nighttime. No cars honking, no rumbling subways, no incessant dripping. Donnie found it unsettling.

He had always been a bit of an insomniac. Staying up into all hours of the night working on inventions and experiments made it nearly impossible for Donatello to shut off his brain and get solid sleep, especially now that he was miles away from his own bed.

And so he stared. He created shapes in the ceiling, cast by the shadows of his candle-lit lantern. But there always seemed to be a face stained there, staring straight back at him.

April.

She had kissed him earlier that evening, so near his mouth he could almost taste her. What he wouldn't have done to turn slightly so their lips had met.

Donatello could not help but feel like there was more intention behind that kiss than the others. Much more. But no, after the incident with Bigfoot, he could no longer give himself the false hope that April could ever love him.

He mentally erased all the shapes from the ceiling, sighing. Donnie silently slid out of his bed, careful not to wake Mikey in the twin bed beside him. He grabbed his lantern and moved soundlessly to the door.

Donnie quietly descended the stairs, and was surprised to see a candle in the living room still lit. Irritated that someone had left it burning, he walked over to blow it out.

"You're still awake, too?" a gentle voice called from near the window.

Slightly startled, Donnie lifted his lantern to see April curled up on the window seat. He huffed.

"Yep, you caught me," he smiled as he joined her, placing his lantern next to her candle.

Donnie could not help but smile at his best friend. She wore an oversized NYU sweatshirt, so large that her shoulder and camisole strap were exposed. Her hair gently brushed her shoulders, out of its familiar ponytail. He chuckled and poked at her fluffy slippers.

"Nice bunnies, April," he laughed. "Do they have names?"

She wiggled her toes, smiling. "We can call them... Mikey and Raph. So what made you come down here this late?"

Donatello shifted, pulling a knee up and facing April. "Couldn't sleep, so I was going to make tea. And I should ask you the same thing."

April tilted her head. "Tea this late? Won't the caffeine just keep you up more?"

"Chamomile tea, actually. No caffeine, and it's supposed to be relaxing. I could make you some, if you'd like," Donnie offered.

She nodded, smiling softly. "That sounds nice."

-

The turtle returned from the kitchen shortly with two piping hot mugs, handing one to the redhead. Their fingers swept past one another, lingering for a moment before April took a long sip.

"Mmm, this is the best tea I've ever tasted, Don. Is there honey in it?" she asked.

"Yep. Leave it to Master Splinter to teach us how to make some amazing tea," he said.

They sat in silence for a few moments, both sadly wondering where their sensei could be.

Donatello watched April as she took sips of tea, then gazed longingly out the open window, a cool breeze blowing the bangs off her face.

"What are you looking at out there?" he asked.

She seemed surprised at his question. "Nothing, I guess. Just... Thinking, really."

"Yeah, me too lately," he responded quietly.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

The question seemed so intimate. No one had ever asked him what he was thinking about, and he was unsure how to respond.

As April's candlelit blue eyes shone over the edge of her mug, Donnie's insides melted like butter. She looked utterly beautiful. Her coppery hair was slightly disheveled, her shoulder peaked out from under her yellow sweatshirt, and her knees were pulled into her chest. April looked perfectly vulnerable like this. He simply could not ignore her gentle, inquisitive eyes.

"I've been worried about Leonardo's recovery. I've been thinking a lot about sensei, too. I can't help but feel like..." he trailed off, pondering. "Like if he were here, everything would feel less... Incomplete."

April placed her empty mug on the table behind her and hugged her knees. Her eyes softened, gazing directly into Donnie's brown irises.

"I've been thinking about him, too Don. And Leo... And my dad. And all of New York City, really. Everyone at school, Casey's family-"

"Well that's why you can't sleep, April. You're worrying too much," Donnie said, in a sweet voice. "You've got to stop worrying about things that are out of your control."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I know, Don. It just seems like it's so back-and-forth with my dad. He got kidnapped, then he was back. Mutated, then he was back. And now he's stuck in the Kraang-ridden city while we're all out here alone. Sometimes I just miss..."

April's eyes were heavy as she looked out the window. Slowly, she turned towards Donatello, hugging her knees tightly. She started again.

"Sometimes, I just miss being able to hug him, and just to have him hold me, and pretend like there's nothing wrong in the world." She paused as her eyes began to well. "I know, it seems so childish..."

Donnie put a hand on hers. "No, it's not. Everyone needs to feel like that every now and then. It's what gets us through the tough stuff."

April sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes, offering a smile. "Can we pretend that everything is perfect? Just for tonight?"

The turtle smiled softly. "Of course we can, April. No Kraang, no Shredder, no problems. It's just us, drinking tea and listening to the breeze."

She held Donatello's oversized hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb as she laid her head against the window frame. "I do really love that sound. That's one thing I had missed about living out here in the country. The quietness."

"I hate how quiet it is out here. I can't sleep without the subway rumbled over my head," he chuckled, watching April play with his fingers lightly. She placed their palms together, spreading her fingers wide.

The turtle laughed internally at how different their hands were. His three fingers were bulky and clumsy compared to her five slim digits. His hands were covered in smooth green scales, while hers were delicate pale skin. April caught his eye and her lips split into a smile. She moved her fingers like a Spock salute, giving the illusion that she only had three.

Donatello's heart fluttered wildly at the closeness touching hands created. He could not stop himself from wondering what this meant to April. Surely holding hands was just a gesture of familiarity, of close friendship to her. He tried to convince himself that it meant nothing more than that. But it felt so good that he could not force himself to pull away.

April allowed her eyes to fall closed, just as she intertwined her "three" fingers with Donnie's. They silently held each other's hands, curled up together on the window seat. The turtle watched the breeze gently ruffle the ends of April's hair, tickling her exposed shoulder. She made a contented sigh and squeezed Donnie's hand before forcing her eyes to open again.

"I think I'm finally starting to feel sleepy. Your delicious tea must have worked," she said as she slowly turned and placed her slippered feet back onto the floor, reluctantly letting go of the turtle's hand.

Donatello smirked. "Works wonders for me, too."

He grabbed April's empty mug and placed it next to his in the kitchen sink. April's jaw widened into a silent yawn and she covered her mouth. Donnie picked up his lantern and headed back towards to stairs.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning, then?" he asked.

April began to pick at the dripping wax on her candle. "Actually, it's kind of lonely being the only one here on the ground floor. Do you mind just sitting and talking with me until I fall asleep?"

Donatello felt a lump rise up in his throat. He did everything in his power not to betray how nervous he became, even at such an innocuous request.

_Friends. We're just friends._

"Of course I will."

Donnie followed April into her bedroom, placing his lantern on the bedside table. The redhead crossed to the other side of the bed and put down her candle. She stepped out of her slippers and pulled back the covers. Donnie sat on the edge of the bed as she slid between the soft sheets.

"Um... Donnie?" April asked in a tentative voice.

"Hmm?" he asked as he turned towards her.

April ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "Would it be super weird if we... Cuddled a little bit?"

The turtle was sure every synapse in his brain had fired at once. His heart felt as if it had stopped, yet his pulse quickened at the same time.

Would it be weird? Would it simply fuel the false hope he was trying to suppress? Did she mean anything by it, or was she only craving a bit of physical affection?

"Wouldn't be weird for me," he voice said in a deceptively calm manner.

Donnie stood and April pulled back the covers further, inviting the turtle to join her. He maintained his cool and collected appearance as he nestled into the sheets next to April. Before his mind could analyze how they would cuddle, she pulled herself into him, resting a cheek on his shoulder. She draped her arm over his plastron, hand resting on his bicep. The turtle snaked his arm under April's pillow, and placed his hand gingerly on her upper back.

"Feel free to move if you're not comfortable," April said in a near whisper.

Donnie, knowing she could not see his face, grinned like a dork. "No, I'm definitely comfortable. Are you?"

She nuzzled her forehead to his neck, giving a small _mm-hmm._

Donatello had hugged April plenty of times, but the position they were in now was far more intimate than he had ever felt before. He could feel her gentle breaths on his neck, sending tiny shockwaves down his spine.

"You promise this isn't weird for you?" she asked quietly.

"This is... Great, actually," he chuckled. "I've never cuddled before."

She giggled. "Cuddling _is_ great. It's so warm and cozy. Speaking of warm-" April sat up, threw off her oversized sweatshirt, then resumed her position.

"Better?" Donnie asked."

April moved her hand slowly and deliberately from his arm over his plastron, finally resting to cup his neck.

"Much better," she purred.

Donatello was certainly glad she had gotten rid of the sweatshirt. He loved the way her slim bare arms felt on his chest, not to mention her delicate fingers on his neck. His heart was wild, pounding erratically at her touch. Donnie's brown eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the sensations of nervous excitement.

April bent a knee up, softly dragging it over Donnie's thigh. Her thumb stroked the side of his neck as she nuzzled her nose and forehead into the smooth scales of his skin.

It was all he could do to tell himself this was indeed real life. April was really curled up in his arms, breathing down his neck. So when he felt her lips barely graze his skin, his eyes shot open.

_This can't be real, _he thought. _Still dreaming, that's all._

He once again found himself staring at the ceiling. April tenderly kissed his neck, pecking briefly, then lingering for a few moments. The turtle lay frozen, afraid that if he moved, he would wake up from this glorious dream. But her ministrations did not stop. She continued to press her lips against his cool skin, and her fingers trailed down to the top of his plastron.

Donatello swallowed hard. "April, are you-"

"Shh," she whispered in his ear. "Don't talk."

Donnie felt the unmistakable wetness of her tongue flick across his neck, sending his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. His body began to act of its own accord, ignoring rational thought and reason. He began stroking April's back, and placed his other hand over hers on his plastron. Without thinking, he let out a contented sigh.

April took his pleasant sound as an invitation. Her lips began to suck and massage the turtle's neck, and her tongue drawing little shapes on his skin. She trailed kisses and languid licks from his collarbone all the way to the bottom of his jaw. The turtle ran his hand up her back and into her mussed hair, guiding her to continue.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Don," April said in a breathy voice between pressing her lips against Donnie's jaw.

The turtle kept his eyes closed, enjoying each pulse of electricity April's mouth sent through his body. "What do you mean?"

She dragged her teeth lightly across Donatello's neck. He shuddered.

"The way I acted about the music box. I shouldn't have pushed you away."

Donnie's eyes opened and he furrowed his brow.

"Is that why you're doing this? Because you feel bad for earlier?" he asked.

April's nails raked across the turtle's plastron, sending waves of euphoria to the tips of his fingers.

"I feel like I owe it to you," she purred.

His heart dropped, realizing what she was saying. Donnie pulled away from her and sat up on his elbow.

"April, you don't owe me anything. You don't need to do this just because you feel sorry for me. I know you're lonely right now without your dad, and that's fine..." he trailed off as he met her cerulean eyes in the dim bedroom.

"But, please, April. Don't tease me. Don't lead me on like this."

She looked shocked at him, fumbling over her words. "That's not what you think, is it? That I'm just stringing you along?" She sat up on her knees, facing Donnie more directly.

"Don, why would you think that? Did that kiss earlier today really mean nothing to you?" She looked as if she had been kicked in the stomach.

"That was just on the cheek, April, and you've done that plenty of times before. That one was no different," he lied. Truth was, he _had_ felt something more there. He just was not ready to believe it.

April folded her hands in her lap and fidgeted. "Look, I'm sorry Donnie. It shouldn't have been just another kiss on the cheek. I wanted to kiss you for real, but I panicked at the last moment. I was still scared and unsure. We aren't exactly in an easy position these days."

Donatello still could not quite believe what he was hearing. "April, I need you to tell me the truth. And don't try to spare my feelings, please. I can take it. How exactly do you feel about me?"

He never imagined his heart could beat even faster than it had been, but in the moments before April's response, Donnie swore his heart was simply quivering in place. Their eyes locked with intensity, and she almost looked angry.

"Donatello, you are the best friend I have ever had. I have never known anyone who cared about me-the real me- the way you do... Even though I couldn't always see it." She reached out to brush his cheek. "You're the most brilliant, gentle, genuine person I've ever known, Donnie. And I'm sorry it's taken me this long to sort out my own problems. I've just been scared for a long time. Scared of putting myself out there and being comfortable with myself. And I feel like even though you see my lack of grace, my temper, all my flaws... You see past them." She shook her head and huffed. "I wish I had that quality."

Donnie took April's hands into his own and chuckled. "You _do_ have that, April. Look at me. I'm a six-foot mutant turtle. Only two humans on this planet have met me who didn't think I was some sort of monster. That says a lot about you."

Her eyes softened and she cupped Donatello's face between her hands.

"Donnie?" she said, almost begging.

"What?"

"I want to be with you."

April leaned in, bringing his face to her own. Her lips pressed against his, soft and warm. He could still taste the honey on her lips from the floral tea, making the kiss even more delicious. He wanted to taste more.

Their lips entwined further as April's hands began to wander. She caressed his neck, his collar, his plastron, intentionally smoothing her palms over his rough shell. Donnie felt fire burning from his lips down into his stomach.

Again, his body took control of his mind, driving his hands to explore. He could not stay away from her hair, letting the silky strands fall through his fingers. As April's tongue flicked across Donnie's lower lip, he felt a surge throughout his entire body. Every nerve in his body was lighting up with bliss. He felt a rhythm in their kissing and used it to his advantage. He playfully nibbled on her lip before sucking it. This elicited a pleased sigh from April, who then swung her leg over Donnie's to straddle his lap.

His hands landed on her thighs as she continued to massage Donnie's tongue with her own. Slowly, he trailed his hands up the curves of her legs to her hips, where he gently held her in place. Their kisses were wild with energy and heat, lips and tongues dancing together feverishly. April pressed her body against Donatello's plastron, as if she could not get close enough to him. He obliged by pressing one hand against her back, the other at her tiny waist.

Pent-up passion filled the room. April began to make small, pleasant noises as their kissing became more fiery. In a moment of intensity, she grabbed the tails of Donnie's mask and yanked them, forcing him to fall roughly back onto the pillows. He was startled at the sudden, fervent gesture, but felt a surge of excitement flow through him when he saw April bite her lip, smiling with a sultry look. She took his hands into her own, wrapping their fingers together before placing them on either side of Donnie's head. She leaned down over him, kissing him sensually before pulling away, but just barely. The turtle leaned up to meet her lips again, but she pulled just out of his reach, smiling at herself. Donnie furrowed his brow and opened his eyes to meet hers.

"Tease," he said in a throaty purr.

April bit her lip again. "Gotta make sure you want it."

Their lips met again, immediately resuming their rhythm. April burned a trail from Donnie's mouth down his jaw and onto his neck again, all the while smoothing her hands over his toned arms and shoulders. His hands were magnetized to her waist, rubbing up and down over her ribs. April's tongue roughly drew circles over the scales of Donnie's neck, and he could not hold back a moan.

"I want to do that to you," he growled. "Let me kiss your neck."

The turtle sat up underneath her, grabbing her thighs to guide them back to sitting up. Lightly, he brushed the hair away from April's neck, and she tilted her head to offer it to him. He slowly brought his mouth to her delicate skin, lingering for a few moments.

"Tell me if I'm doing it right," he breathed in her ear.

Donatello feathered his lips across her neck at first, barely even touching her. He began to kiss her slowly, remembering what she had done and what felt the best. His tongue left a trail of moisture, and he decided to gauge her reaction to his ministrations. He gently blew on her neck where he had kissed it, which earned a quiet moan from the redhead.

"Yes, you're definitely doing it right," she breathed. "Keep going."

Donnie experimented more, testing what made her body relax the most, or made her make the most noise. April dragged her nails across his arms, making his skin tingle as he kissed her. He discovered a spot right below her ear that was extra sensitive and elicited plenty of delightful noises. Every sound she made sent bolts of lightning from Donnie's spine into his fingers and toes.

"You sure you've never done this before?" April said in a deep, sensual growl.

He broke away from her neck to look into her beautiful hooded eyes.

"I would never want to do this with anyone but you, April."

Donnie cupped her face and brought them together for a slow, sensuous kiss. His mind was swimming in bliss he had never known. His heart was soaring, and he felt slightly light-headed.

Their kiss died out, and April sat on Donnie's lap, their foreheads pressed together. Their eyes remained closed as they simply enjoyed each other's company. She placed one hand on the turtle's shoulder as the other delicately twirled the tails of him mask.

"Donatello?" April breathed.

"Hmm?"

She stroked his cheek softly. "I want to be with you, Donnie."

"And I want to be with you, April."


End file.
